


Come On, Speak Like An Adult, Come On

by Suckers Dream Obscene (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Placebo
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Suckers%20Dream%20Obscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Stef have a brilliant idea involving a chat room and being immature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Speak Like An Adult, Come On

StefStef: Seriously, we have to get Brian here.  
SweetMachineGun: O yh  
StefStef: And again, in English this time?  
SweetMachineGun: O yh  
StefStef: Stop typing like a teenage fangirl. It’s stupid. Anyway, I just sent Brian an email about this, so he should be here soon...  
SweetMachineGun: I hate you.  
StefStef: Did you pay attention to what I said?  
SweetMachineGun: I don’t care about Brian anymore. Typing like this takes too long.  
StefStef: I give up.  
-Brain has joined the chat-  
Brain: I TYPED MY NAME WRONG  
Brain: HOW DO I CHANGE MY NAME  
Brain: I CANT CHANGE IT GUYS HELP ME  
SweetMachineGun: You can’t.  
Brain: I CNA’T CHANGE MY NAME  
Brain: BUT NO I;M NOT BRAIN IM BRIAN  
StefStef: Brian, chill.  
SweetMachineGun: You mean Brain  
Brain: IM NOT BRIAN  
Brain: I MEAN BRAIN  
SweetMachineGun: You don’t have a brian, Brain  
StefStef: STEVE! Stop it!  
Brain: HOW DO I CHANGE MY NAME I’M NOT BRAIN  
SweetMachineGun: You can’t.  
StefStef: In the top right hand corner it says “options” in purple. Press that and it’ll give you some options so that you can change it  
SweetMachineGun: Y wld u do tht 2 me  
-Brain has changed their name to Brian-  
Brian: why are you typing like that steve  
StefStef: Because he’s a stubborn, hormonal teenager.  
Brian: you mean hes a drummer  
SweetMachineGun: u guys r mean  
Brian: theres a reason drummers are paid to hit things  
SweetMachineGun: like ur head if u dnt stfu  
StefStef: Steve, please talk like an adult.  
SweetMachineGun: haha lol  
StefStef: What?  
Brian: its probably another drummer thing  
SweetMachineGun: slide in  
StefStef: How do you even remember that?  
SweetMachineGun: cuz i av a brian unlike sum1 else here  
Brian: Oh HAHAHA very funny  
StefStef: Steve!  
SweetMachineGun: i get th gd intviewers  
Brian: at least i can spell  
SweetMachineGun: yh, brain, u can  
Brian: fuck you  
SweetMachineGun: with pleasure  
Brian: at least im not a drummer  
SweetMachineGun: u no i can bang harder  
Brian: but you find sex jokes funny like a child  
SweetMachineGun: u stole sum1s shoe  
Brian: i did?  
SweetMachineGun: yh  
Brian: whatever  
SweetMachineGun: ur a teenag fan 2  
Brian: no im sassy  
StefStef: You know, I’ve actually given up on you two now. I’m getting a drink.  
SweetMachineGun: ur delusional  
Brian: youre a drummer  
SweetMachineGun: ur a singer  
Brian: wow im teaching a drummer new things  
SweetMachineGun: u oinly do this cuz ur jelous  
Brian: i am?  
SweetMachineGun: u wnt my sweet machine gun  
Brian: you had me at sweet machine gun lol  
SweetMachineGun: hw did it feel 2giv birth frm ur males womb?  
Brian: more painful than your sweet machine gun  
SweetMachineGun: u rmmbr more thn Stef  
Brian: no i dont stef  
StefStef: I’m back! Miss me?  
SweetMachineGun: no  
Brian: no  
StefStef: Has Steve stopped typing like a dumb preteen?  
Brian: no  
SweetMachineGun: yh  
StefStef: That means no.  
Brian: gumpie entertain me  
SweetMachineGun: with my sweet machine gun  
Brian: of course, honey  
StefStef: I give up.  
SweetMachineGun: u do tht a lot stef  
StefStef: Only because you’re annoying, Steve.  
SweetMachineGun: n brain isn’t  
StefStef: No, he’s annoying too, but he’ll just make another drummer joke. Or cry about how you called him Brain again.  
Brian: No i wont  
Brian: MY NAME ISNT BRAIN


End file.
